


A Morning Session~

by someweirdfrostpuddingshipper99



Series: Frostpudding~ [3]
Category: British Actor RPF, Loki - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Español | Spanish, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Little bit of Spanish, Long session, Love Bites, M/M, Morning Sex, Neck Kissing, Nipping, Romance, Sexual Content, Smut, headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-10-28 16:20:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17790704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someweirdfrostpuddingshipper99/pseuds/someweirdfrostpuddingshipper99
Summary: The god and the mortal obviously love tofuck.Especially onmornings.(But it depends, either day or night, etc.) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)





	A Morning Session~

**Author's Note:**

> DAMN, it’s been ages since I’ve wrote something! So here’s another and this time... _smut ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)_  
>  (I think this fanfic is gonna make you cringe lol)
> 
> Again, if you wanna give some advice, go ahead. And also, I know my title sucks lol. But it’s the only one that I could think of. XD
> 
> This fanfic is inspired by another Frostpudding fanfic that has a bit of Spanish, but I think it’s deleted..... :( so I can’t put the link which is sad...
> 
> And also, there’s a little bit of Spanish in this, so I may get some words wrong. (I know some Spanish lol) But there’ll also be a translation!
> 
> So enjoy!
> 
> P.S - There are some of my headcanons in this so, don’t take it as a real fact! XD

Morning has finally reached, although it was partly cloudy outside, the sun was beginning to rise from the horizon. Meanwhile, were two men still asleep on white bedsheets, close together. The two loved sleeping next to each other’s warmth. Suddenly, one of the men slowly opened his green/blue eyes, his arm still wrapped across the other’s torso, keeping him close to him as he sleeps. Loki watches Tom’s sleeping form, admiring his relaxed features as he breathes softly in his sleep. 

 _Such a beauty...even when asleep._ The god thought to himself, he has always appreciated Tom’s beauty. Loki carefully rests his chin on his lover’s shoulder, and planted a soft kiss on it, waking Tom up with a subtle smile.

“Morning, Thomas...” he murmurs against his ear. Tom finally opens his eyes, and turns his head to look at Loki lovingly. “Mmh~, good morning, Loki...” he replies as he gently kisses the god in return, making him smile. Tom shifts his whole body to meet with his lovers’, and brought a warm hand to caress the villain’s soft cheek. Loki lets out a quiet sigh. Being caressed by the mortal relaxes him so much.

 “Mmh, my Thomas... you’re so  _soft._ ” He says, closing his eyes to enjoy the warmth. “I’ve felt you, you’re just as soft as I am. And not to mention, cuddly...” Tom chuckles, pressing his forehead against him. Loki does the same. “You know, Thomas? I think it’s the perfect time to...” He murmurs, as he slowly runs a hand along Tom’s body, from his smooth chest to his  _boxer briefs,_ gently squeezing his  _member._

 _“_ Aahhhh~,  _fuck?”_ Tom moans at the sudden touch, as well as finishing the god’s sentence. “You really want to... do this?”

 “I’ve been dreaming about  _loving you this morning... and I want that to happen... now.”_ Loki purrs, bringing Tom even closer to press kisses on every part of his sweet neck. “Goodness, Pet, your skin is so smooth... I love being immersed in your warmth...”

“Honey, I- aahhhh~” he tries to reply, only to feel his lover’s lips nipping on his sensitive spots, greatly distracting him. The god made his way up, and claims Tom’s mouth, kissing him passionately as the mortal parts his lips, letting Loki’s tongue slip in to play with the other’s as the two exchanged low moans while Tom gently tangles his fingers in Loki’s long, black spiky hair. The other catches his lover’s bottom lip and bit it, hearing Tom whimper afterwards, but cleaned the small drop of blood by licking it.

As Loki ran his hands along Tom’s body, (also appreciating the touch against his hands) he positions himself on top of him and brought his lover up to sit on his lap, as he resumes to trail kisses on his neck and shoulders. “Aahh, Loki~...Ohhh, goodness, don’t stop...” the mortal keens, burying his face on his lover’s shoulder, his fingers still tangled on his hair. Loki only replies with a low growl. Tom parts his lips and bit the god’s soft skin, giving him a love-bite, and received a quiet moan from his lover.

 Loki now began to pull down Tom’s underwear as he lay down to anticipate whatever his lover’s going to do. “Ha, so  _hard_ for me now...” the villain purrs seductively, as he lent down to lick the pre- ~~ _come_~~ oozing from its’  _tip._ The actor groans softly at the feeling. “Darling, please...” Tom begs, spreading his legs, desperate for Loki.

“Mmm, you really have nice legs, Thomas... every inch of you is simply... _beautiful.”_ he compliments in a purring voice.With that, he moves himself to lie between his lover’s legs, and dips his head on Tom’s inner thigh, nipping at the soft skin touching against his tender lips.

“Aahhh,  _fuck~...”_  he moans, biting his lips, enjoying the sensation. He never had his inner thighs caressed like this before, but now he finally has. “ _You like this?...”_ Loki growls, as he pressed small kisses on his inner thigh, earning more little gasps from his lover. “Mmmmh, yes...ahh~...” Tom moans again, as his fingers crept to his lover’s hair, tugging on it gently. The god replies with a smirk and pressed his last kisses on his lover’s inner thigh. But Tom was so desperate to  _come,_ his length was already too  _hard_ and it needed attention, luckily his lover took notice of Tom’s _~~erection~~_ _._

“Honey... can you please-“ 

“Of course, Pet... you know, you could’ve told me...” he chuckles, taking his lover’s whole  _length_ slowly in his mouth. Tom whines Loki’s name as he grabs handfuls of sheets, shutting his eyes from ecstasy. His lover began to slowly move his head up and down, swirling the  _tip_ with his tongue while doing so. Sighs and soft grunting and slurping have filled the room by now, Tom’s fingers have returned to tug on Loki’s hair as he continued to  _suck_ him off intensely, tasting every part of his lover. “Mm-aahhh... L-Loki, I-I’m going t-to-“ He was interrupted by the god’s smirk, which he felt below, sending more waves of pleasure to him, he felt so close to his release now.

And finally, Tom  _came, coming_ inside his lover’s mouth. The god takes the mortal’s release, as well cleaning the rest on the  _tip._ “My, my, you’re a tasty one, Thomas...” croons Loki, changing his place between Tom’s legs to his upper body, so he can kiss him again. The mortal chuckles. “I have to say, you’re as tasty as I am,” tracing a circle on his chest, before Loki takes his lips. Their lips were very soft after earlier kisses, which they love. The two parted their lips together again and let their tongues slip in, sharing the mortal’s  _salty release_ , exchanging subtle sighs while doing so, not to mention, spilling their love for one another with that gesture.

Slowly, they break away from each other, catching their breath, and stared intently into each other’s face. Suddenly, Tom felt his body becoming  _aroused_ again, thanks to Loki’s magic, who also pulls him to sit on top of him as he nibbles on his sweet spots again, underneath his jawline and neck.

“Loki~...” moaning his lover’s name, while he tilts his head to the side, giving him more access. “ _So many sweet spots to attack~...”_ Loki whispers seductively, his cool breath huffing on Tom’s smooth skin like delicate kisses, which always made him sigh in pure pleasure.

The god’s mouth glided along his mortal’s neck, feeling every inch of him. He finds a small patch of skin underneath his jawline and licks it, making Tom shake a little, and he bit the soft skin, gently sucking on it afterwards. His lover elicits a broken moan, (when he gave him the love bite) which made Loki grin wickedly, and he moves his head away from the spot to admire the mark/bruise, running a finger along it. “Now the people will know who  _you belong to...”_ the god purrs.

Tom lips curled into a dirty smirk. And Loki smirks in return, placing a hand on his back, laying his lover down on the bed while he positions himself on top of Tom. Muttering a quick spell, a bottle of  _lube_ appeared out of thin air, then Loki grabs it and applies some to his fingers. Tom willingly spreads his legs before his lover told him, making Loki smirk proudly.

“Mmm, thank you, Thomas~,” he croons. “You’re so courteous, even in bed...” With that, he slowly inserts his two fingers inside Tom’s  _entrance,_ making the other gasp at the intrusion. Scissoring his inner walls, Tom shuts his eyes again in pleasure, enjoying whatever Loki was doing to him while he grunts softly. As his lover inserts a third finger, the mortal lets out a cry, making Loki hum quietly. Finally, the god finds his sweet spot and teases it, as he watches Tom moan and squirm from his extraordinary touch. “You seem to love that spot a lot, darling~...” purrs Loki, still gently thrusting his fingers inside of him. “Y-yes, ohhh~,” he replies with a whine, clutching the sheets tightly. “Very well...” the god purrs once again, as he finished preparing his lover, pulling his fingers off. Even though Tom felt _slick and loose,_ he hated that cold, empty, feeling. He wanted more, he needed Loki to take him already.

As if the god read his mind, he takes some  _lube_ on his hand and rubs it on his  _hard length,_ while he hovers on top of Tom. Resting his hands on his lover’s shoulders, Loki nudges his  _tip_ against Tom’s entrance and teases it, wanting his mortal to beg wantonly for him. “Ahh, ah, Loki~! I need you to take me now, please!” Tom keened desperately.

Loki smirks evilly, as he spreads the actor more wider. “Look at you, so  _desperate_ for me... I like that, your need for me is all mine, I need to take you, Pet,” he obeys in a purring voice, sliding himself between Tom’s cheeks.

Feeling him, the actor lets out a loud moan, as he threw his head back. Loki now began to gradually make his thrusting faster, eliciting soft moans and pants while feeling Tom’s fingers tugging on his hair. “L-Loki, ohh, I-I feel you~,” the mortal pants, hands now cupping his face. He groans softly in return as he continues to slide in-and-out of his Thomas, hitting that  _sweet spot_ everytime he  _fucks in._ “Gods, Thomas...  _you feel so good underneath me~...”_ Loki says in a growling yet seductive tone, while he buries his head on the crook of Tom’s neck, nipping and sucking on his smooth skin. “Aah, ahh, h-harder, a-ah!~” the mortal begs in a loud, whining tone. With a quiet hum, the god rolls his hips and quickened his thrusts, skin now slapping against each other as their cries and panting filled the room.

Together, Loki and Tom laced their fingers  as they continued to ride with each other, pressing their foreheads together also. “F-faster, ahh, aah...” the mortal moans wantonly, grinding against his lover. Obeying Tom’s plea, Loki now dived into him relentlessly, torturing the actor’s sweet spot again-and-again. Meanwhile underneath him, the actor’s responses have become a combination of whines, keens, and cries, making his lover smirk. “Mmm, you’re so loud, Thomas... I like that...” the god purrs, kissing Tom’s lips to quiet him down. As they melt into the kiss, Loki quickly unclenches a hand and grabs the mortal’s  _hard length_ and pumped it, while Tom breaks the kiss and elicits a whine, pleasure exploding all over his body. “Loki, I-I think I’m g-going to, aahh~...” his words have been cut off as his lover rammed into him powerfully and attacked his sweet spots again. “Come then, my Thomas... I’d love to hear you moan my name~...” says Loki in a purring voice again. “ _Te amo, mí amor...”_ ( _I love you, my love...)_

The way Loki said those words in Spanish/Español, surprised Tom so much (but also made him swoon). He never knew his lover can speak another language. But since Tom himself can speak Spanish, (and others such as French and Greek) probably the villain heard him speaking then began to pick it up since gods learn faster and better than humans. And maybe he was more fluent than him and also knew many other languages than Spanish. 

“ _Yo t-también te amo, L-Loki...aahh~,”_ ( _I love you too/ I also love you, Loki)_ Tom replies back in Spanish, as he pants. The god smirks again and continues to slide forcefully into him, pressing small kisses on his lover’s shoulders and neck. “ _Te gusta este?~...”_ _(You like this?)_ Loki asks in Spanish, licking the mortal’s love-bite he gave earlier.

“ _Si, m-mi amor~,” (Yes, my love...)_ Tom moans, throwing his head back on the pillow. And with a few more thrusts, the both of them finally came together, whining each other’s name. Sweating and panting, Loki pulls out of Tom and rests his head on his chest, breathing in his scent. “Honey... ohh, that was... good.” the actor pants, too tired to think of words. “Yes, I know, love...” says Loki, lifting his head to look at Tom. 

“I’m surprised that you can speak Spanish,” said Tom, stroking his lover’s hair. The god smiles and moved to lay beside him, resting his hand on the other’s chest to feel his heart thumping softly. “Well, Thomas, I’ve listen to you speak it before, and I unintentionally  picked it up.” Loki explains.

“I see, since you’re a god, you guys seem to pick things up more quickly than us humans do. Just like what you said with playing the piano. It’s very interesting.” the actor replied with a smile. “However, are you fluent in Spanish, Loki?” 

“Me? Hmm, I think I’m almost there... _Y tú,_ _mí amor?”_ ( _And you,_ _my love?_ _)_  the god asks in Spanish.

“I would say that I understand it more than I speak it, ehehehe.” Tom giggles. “ _Pero, sí,” (But, yes.)_

 _“Muy bien, Thomas. Me gusta eso...” (Very good. I like that.)_ purrs Loki, smirking at him as he traces a circle on Tom’s chest. “ _Ahh, mi amor... tú_ _eres lindó,” (Ahh, my love... you’re cute.)_ the mortal giggles again with a sigh, gently pulling Loki close to him so he can kiss him. With a smile, he claims Tom’s lips and the two kissed passionately, letting their tongues slip in delicately while they moan softly as they lose theirselves into each other’s warmth and love.

“I love you, Thomas...” Loki murmurs, finally in English as he parts away. “I love you too, Loki...” Tom says, softly cupping his cheek. “I suggest we should get out now, Thomas,” the other said, while he pulls the sheets away and with a snap of his fingers, he was instantly wearing his usual armour (from  _The Avengers)_ and fixes his hair. 

Tom responds with a small smile, and to his surprise, he was already wearing his clothes, thanks to Loki. (A white-button down shirt, a simple black tie, and dark slacks which he wore the day before.)

Using his magic, he fixes the bed and left the room with his lover. The both of them  are still incredibly satisfied, pleasure still lingering on them. 

 

 _To be continued..._  

**Author's Note:**

> WOOO!!! Well, hope you enjoyed it! Again, if there’s any Spanish mistakes, go and tell me, you are more than welcome! And also I may edit a few things after this is posted, so look out! Adiós!
> 
> P.S - Tom Hiddleston actually can speak Spanish, French, and Greek. Look it up, it’s in some of his interviews. (It’s not a headcanon!)


End file.
